Identity Theft
Full Summary Harvey is busy highlighting entire blank legal pads and getting high off the fumes when Chemical Castration, previously known as Yakky Doodle, walks into his office and requests a reverse name change. Harvey begins pulling out forms and realizes how many copies he'll need to make, so Phil recommends him a copy shop. At the shop, Harvey mispronounces the elderly clerk's name, as it is misspelled "Eliot" instead of "Elliott" on his nametag. As Harvey leaves, the clerk begins to soliloquy about the times Harvey has slighted the notion of duplicates in front of him, revealing his identity as the Deadly Duplicator. Back at the office, Harvey's meeting with Yakky is cut short by Clamhead bursting into his office, claiming his identity has been stolen. While he makes heavy allusions to Shaggy, he instead levels the accusation against Tinker of the Speed Buggy crew. The case begins, and as Harvey makes his opening statements, he realizes the defense attorney is none other than a copy of himself. Mentok declares a recess so the two Harveys can sort things out. Both Harveys return to the same office and wrestle over trying to do the same tasks at the same time. Another tiny yellow duck enters the office and makes another identity theft claim against Yakky Doodle, who, awkwardly enough, is still in the same room. The two Harveys return to court, apparently on the same team now, but continue to bicker. Mentok predicts that they would have called Norville "Shaggy" Rogers to the stand and does so. Shaggy experiences a trippy sensation upon seeing two lookalikes and a "glowing skull dude" in the courtroom. A third Harvey appears at the table. The Deadly Duplicator arrives home at his duplex, riding a tandem bicycle. X the Eliminator, washing his car across the street, attempts to say hello but gets a rude door-slam in response. Inside, the Duplicator talks to his two dogs and two cats about how his duplicate Birdmen are only teaming up. While trying to think of someone else to copy, he accidentally fires his Duplicator Beam into his twin set of mirrors and duplicates himself. The three Harveys are called into Phil's office, where they are greeted by four Phils, who shoot two of the Birdmen in order to thin out the staff. As he runs out of the office, Birdman encounters Elliott in the elevator, who produces more Birdman copies for Phil to shoot, as X, aisde, critiques his internal monologue. X then abandons his gym buddy to romp around town, chasing down the duplicate Birdmen now filling the city's streets. A huge group of Birdmen is ambushed in their office by an army of Phils, suffering massive casualties. Four manage to escape the chaos, but realize they must return to the office for a form they forgot. Finally, a group of Birdmen makes it back to the copy shop to copy the form, only to find a line of identical businessmen waiting for Elliott to return and replace the toner. Harvey has a flashback of his first meeting with him and realizes there was a sign offering human duplications, and he suddenly pieces everything together. Harvey races to the courtroom, where Shaggy is still giving testimony, to confront the Deadly Duplicator. With his clone army, Harvey distracts the Duplicator, whose beams hit everyone in the room but Harvey. While Mentok forms a barbershop quartet with his clones, the Duplicator's beam glasses begin to run out of toner, creating half-formed clones that die in agony almost immediately. Finally, some Harveys manage to grab the Duplicator, just as the army of gun-toting Phils bursts in to cull the overwhelming number of clones. Back at the office with all the clones, Harvey wonders how they will get rid of the ones that remain. A cleaning crew suddenly arrives and begins disposing of all the copies by stuffing them in bags and bins and carrying them off. One of the Phils laments the loss of his memories and everything he has experienced as he is crammed into a wood chipper. A final shot of the office reveals that there's only one of everyone, though Birdman gets a page at the last moment to meet with a "Hawkman". Category:Episodes Category:Season 3